Albus Potter and the Chamber of Secrets
by xXCanaryCreamsXx
Summary: Albus potter is in his first year at Hogwarts and is making the most of it . Along with Rose , scorpious and Taylor , he goes on an exciting adventure to discover the past of which his parents tried to keep hidden .
1. Chapter 1

The train creaked, slowly moving forward in its journey journey . Albus Severus Potter pushed past several students standing in the corridor . He'd lost all sight of Rose , his best friend and who was also his cousin . He glanced over the heads of passing Ravenclaws, to let out a sigh of relief as he caught sight of the familiar mane of bright red hair .

"Rose!" Albus' voice croaked as he attempted to catch the girls attention . She grinned at him , her hair covering her face . She, as all Weasley girls was rather pretty . Her thin face had cheekbones most models used what muggles called 'photoshop' to get . Her face was scattered with light freckles and a small button nose. Her eyes were bright blue with dark eyelashes surrounding them , quite unnatural for her hair colour . But her teeth were the same has her mothers in her first year, large buck teeth.

"C'mon Al ! There's an empty compartment up here!" She said , pulling at his arm . He followed her and they entered a small compartment , room for about 4-5 people . Al was rather tall for his age so he took a guess that 4 would be the maximum amount if he was in the compartment . He took hold of Roses carry on luggage and stacked it , along with his own , high up on the luggage shelf .As he sat down , Rose had out several muggle books , and was already engrossed in one called 'the perks of being a wallflower' . He rolled his eyes . Typical Rose .

He took a small snitch out of his pocket . He threw it up into the air and snapped his fingers . It immediately started to buzz and flew in circles around the compartment . He like watching its movement but Rose certainly didn't .

"Could you get that bloody snitch to shut up before I make it ?!" She growled glaring at the shimmering gold ball , currently whizzing around her hair . Al just laughed . Rose glared at him but a knock at the compartment door which stopped the words about to come out of the redheads mouth .

It was a girl of medium height and long brown hair that reached her hips , it sat in large ringlets that were obviously caused by heat spray that was invented by his mum actually . It was know sold in his uncle George's shop . She had dark green eyes and a small frame . Her lips were plump , as if someone cast a spell to enlarge them but Albus knew that they weren't . "Hiya!" She grinned showing perfect white teeth with silver braces , "I'm Taylor !"

Rose smiled back at her , it was obvious she was happy to have a girl in the compartment . "Hi , I'm Rose " . She motioned her handsaw if for Taylor to sit down . Taylor obliged and sat next to Rose , sitting her bag next to her . She glanced around the small space , letting her eyes linger on Albus .

"What's your name?" She asked .

"Albus . Call me Al but " "Okay Al " She smiled at him and he laughed . Rose sat looking out the window , at the passing trees . It seemed like they'd been on the train for several minutes but as she checked he watch it turned out it was just going half past 12 .

She took out several muggle magazines from her belongings and began to read one . Taylor said and braided her hair into what she said was a 'fishtail' braid but to Albus it looked nothing like a fish tail . He sighed and took out his snitch again . He let it go and it started whizzing in circles . He smiled . Taylor very quickly noticed the small gold ball hovering near Rose's hair . Al thought quietly to himself , that it must like gingers . His thoughts were interrupted by Taylor .

"Do you like Quidditch too ?"

"Absolutley adore it " .

Rose snorted. " More like obsessed with it "

Al glared at her and turned to Taylor.

"What's your team?"

"Appleby Arrows , what about you ?"

"Holyhead Harpies "

"It doesn't help that your mum was a member of the team " Rose stated .

Taylor looked interested and questioned Albus about his Quidditch history . Rose jugs went back to reading her magazine .

15 minutes later , they were both having and argument over who's Quidditch team was more successful .

"Applebay arrows!"

"Holy head HARPIES!"

"OH MY MERLIN ! APPLEBAY ARROWS!"

"Holy head harpies "

"Actually," a voice piped up "it's neither , Wimbourne wasps beats both"

At the carriage door stood a tall , pale blonde boy with a pointed chin and light grey eyes . His hair was in a perfect quiff and a smirk was plastered on his face . "Scorpius Malfoy , ignore the last name would you ?" He introduced himself and sat next to Al . Three pairs of curious eyes stared at him . He wriggled uncomfortably . "Call me Scorpius but never Malfoy . I hate that name " he said bitterly .

Albus was first to introduce him self . "Hi , I'm Al " Scorpius nodded . "That's Taylor and Rose " Both girls smiled in Scorpious's direction . "I hope you don't mind me sitting here , I'd just had enough of the Slytherins " he said . "Oh " Albus blinked and turned his head towards the window "You want to be a Slytherin I guess ?" "No , quite the opposite . I hate the fact that the Malfoy name is intwined with Slytherin house . Disgusted actually . I want to be a Gryffindor . I want to change the family name " he smiled lightly . "What about you guys ?"

"Gryffindor " they said in unison and all four laughed .

Albus turned to Taylor . "You look familiar " he said . She rolled her eyes

" you ever heard of Seffie Jones , third year Gryffindor ?"

Albus and Rose nodded

"Yeah that's my sister " she said briefly .

"That's James's friend !" Al laughed .

"James?"

"Potter "

"Oh I know him"

"I don't know about you , but I'm starving !" Rose moaned . It was only 1:24 .

"How about a game of exploding snap to get your mind off it ?" Scorpius suggested and with a flick of his wand a small table appeared between the four first years . Rose smiled as she knew that there was a friendship starting between them all . "Sure , why not "

Several games of Exploding snap later (which Albus won all of them , to Taylor's competitive despair ) another knock at the compartment door broke the constant chatter between the four .

"Anything off the trolley dears ?" A smallish woman dressed in pastel pink robes with a yellow hat asked them . Rose's face lit up and she scrambled to the woman's trolley . "Can I have ..." And Rose began to list numerous sweets . She came back with a bag full of delicious sweets . She empties it onto the table . Bertie Botts every flavour beans , chocolate frogs , canary creams , several multicoloured quill shaped lollies and lots and lots of cauldron cakes . Several fizzing whizzbees , acid pops , cockroach clusters and honey dukes best chocolates were also seen .

"You gonna eat that yourself ?" Scorpious asked , sarcasm evident in his voice .

"No you dimwit it for us " she laughed and rolled her eyes .

"Here , catch these ! " Taylor shouted bringing out five bottles of pumpkin juice and throwing them into the air one at a time . Albus caught every last one , placing them on the table . "Niceee" Scorpious smirked and Albus laughed .

"Enough talking , I'm starving !" Rose whined , biting into a chocolate frog . Albus and Scorpious laughed .

It was soon very dark outside and Taylor began to become very sleepy . She yawned and she flicked her wand and turned and empty wrapper into a blanket . She spread it out over her robes . She closed her eyes and curled her legs up to her chest . Rose went back to reading her book and Al and Scorpious talked about Quidditch . It stayed that way the remainder of the journey .

Taylor was shook awake as the Hogwarts express pulled in a Hogsmeade station . "C'mon , it's nearly time for the sorting " Rose whispered . Taylor grumbled , her hair flying everywhere , Albus laughed and rose shot him a dirty look .

In two minutes , all four were standing next to a rather large man , on their way to the boats to cross the lake .

"FOUR TO A BOAT E'VRY BODY!" The man shouted His name was Hagrid according to Al and Rose .

The castle was probably the most beautiful thing any of the first years had ever seem . The towers glowed, orange light seeking through lots of windows . It was perfect . The boats docked at the side of the lake and Hagrid led them over to great big massive doors .

The doors swung open revealing a young man , known as Neville or shall we say Professor Longbottom .

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. "

He led them through to a hall where another set of large doors sat .

"Let the sorting begin"


	2. Chapter 2

"Let the sorting begin"

Professor Longbottom pushed the doors open , leaving everyone on either side of it speechless .

Albus took in his surroundings with great pleasure , gasping as he noticed the ceiling , well the sky for a ceiling . He quickly looked for his brother , and sure enough the messy haired tall boy was sitting at the Gryffindor table . Albus smiled briefly and James smirked back at him . He looked over his shoulder and found the Ravenclaws table . His eyes rested on Dominique , wait wasn't she a Gryffindor ? He was confused . She winked back at him , lifting her finger to her lips as in 'shh' . He nodded discretely , his attention now on Proffesor McGonagall .

The woman was tall , quite old with white streaked grey hair and a walking stick , it's handle in the shape of a lions head , two gleaming rubies for eyes and pointed wooden teeth .

"Attention ! Attention , the sorting will now begin . I shall call your name and you shall come up and sit on this stool" , gesturing at the small wooden stool , that looked like it had been through a few years and a lot of bottoms . She brought out an old , rather worn hat that was burnt in several places . To Albus , it looked like his dad's attempt to make toast .

"Andrew ,Lewis !"

The boys shook as he sat on the stool . His knuckles were white with grip on the edge of it . He was small and puppy like with long sandy coloured hair and large brown eyes . He was made a Hufflepuff.

Albus didn't really pay attention to who was being called up only that there was 2 Gryffindor girls one including Alice Longbottom (Neville and Luna's daughter ), a Gryffindor boy which was Frank , Alice's twin brother . There was 4 Ravenclaw girls , 2 Hufflepuff puff boys and 3 slytherin girl triplets .

Soon it was Taylor's turn . She strode up to the stool , a look of confidence in her eye and Albus was jealous of her . How could she be so confident ?!

"Gryffindor !" It shouted out .

She smirked and made her way over to sit with her sister . Sisters . There was 2 more than just Taylor and Persephone ? Why didn't she mention it ? His train of thought was interrupted by the next name .

"Malfoy , Scorpious !"

He walked casually over to the stool , a blank expression on his face . That hat never even managed to make its way to the blonde boys hair before it shouted ,

"Gryffindor !"

The hall gasped in unison . Scorpious stood up and laughed , making his way to the seat next to Taylor hugging her as he sat . Whispers flooded the hall but Scorpious didn't seem to care. More people were placed in their houses , and finally it was his turn .

"Potter , Albus !"

The hall went silent . He wished it hadn't . No whispers , nothing . He slowly walked up to the stool and sat on it . The hat was placed on his head .

"_Well what have we got here_" the hat said slowly .

"_Worries about Slytherin? No no no , you're not sly enough for that house_ "

"_What about Hufflepuff ?_"

Albus took a sharp intake of breath .

"_Maybe not , maybe not . DEFINITLEY not Ravenclaw" _

Albus rolled his eyes .

"_I know exactly where to put you _"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Gryffindor cheered and you could hear some of the singing "WE'VE GOT THE POTTER BOYS ! WE'VE GOT THE POTTER BOYS!" Albus laughed and sat across from Scorpious . They both grinned at each other . "Well done Al !" Taylor beamed hugging him from across the table . The hall went quiet again as it was Rose's turn .

She didn't even get the hat over her hair before it screamed Gryffindor . She smiled sitting down next to Albus . "Well done Rosie Pose !" James shouted . Her ears went bright red and cheeks matched her hair colour . "Rosie pose ? Really ?" Scorpious smirked . Rose stuck her tongue out at him .

"And that is the end of the Sorting for this year . I would just like to make it clear to all first years that the forbidden forest is , well , forbidden and no one , I repeat , no one should be out of their common rooms past 9:30 bar the prefects. Now , let's eat !"

McGonagall clapped her hands and food of all sorts appeared on the large table . The first years faces lit up and they all scrambled towards the food they desired .

"Ugh! I'm so full!" Rose moaned holding her stomach . Taylor laughed at her and took the rest of what was left of a chocolate gateau off of Rose's plate and finished it . Rose stared at her .

"How on earth can one girl eats so much?" Al was shocked .

"Hungry" Taylor replied sneekily putting a Pumpkin Pastie in her pocket .

The tables were emptying and a prefect came over to them . "Hey Albus, Rose !" It was Molly , their cousin .

"I'll show you guys to the Gryffindor common room then shall I ?"

Scorpious nodded 'thanks' and stood up . Rose , Albus and Scorpious began to walk away until they realised Taylor was still at the table .

"Come on Taylor !" Rose shouted .

"I'm still hungry!" She moaned as Albus and Scorpious had to drag her away from the table .

Once they were up several flights of moving stairs , the first years and Molly arrived at a portrait . It was of a large woman dressed in a long pink dress and black hair .

"Password?"

"Auri tria" Molly said and the portrait was flung open revealing the entrance to the Gryffindor common room . "Remember that young ones " Molly laughed and pointed at one set of stairs dividing into two .

"Boys on the left girls on the right " and with that she was gone .

The commpon room was not much different from the pictures in "Hogwarts , A new history " by Padma Patil . Large , worn out couches with different shades of red throws over them , a big Gryffindor flag hanging off the balcony from the staircase . A small bookshelf was in the corner next to tables with comfy seats that were placed next to large windows . The window sill was large and cushioned so you could sit there . He knew that's where he would like the most .

"Night guys " Rose said and pulling a sleepy Taylor off of Scorpious , as she trampled up the stairs .

"Coming mate?" Scorpious asked as he climbed the stairs also .

"Yeah let's go meet Frank , you'll like him , he's Neville's son "

"Nevi- _oh_ Professor Longbottom !"

They both laughed as they entered their room . It was large and had 3 huge 4 poster beds , all draped in red and gold . Albus sat on the middle one and Scorpious to his left .

"Looks like he was tired " Scorpious said smiling and pointing at Frank's small figure , drowned in the large red blanket . He was out for the count ,as his Aunty Mione says , and he's a snorer too! The boys changed quickly and quietly , settling down it their beds . It was bliss to Al .

"Night Scorpious "

"Night Al"

And with that both boys drifted off to sleep , looking forward to their classes the next day

- **Authors note **

**hey guys ! Sorry these first two chapters are oh so short , don't worry they will be getting longer . Just to say that there is a reason why the first years can do magic and it's in the next chapter . Any comments would be a great help and I love hearing what you think of it so far ! **

**xXCanaryCreamsXx**


	3. Authors note

I will not upload chapter three until Sunday 27th April as I am on holiday Sorry for the wait guys :/ 


End file.
